Prince of Darkness (Criminal Minds)
Billy Flynn also known as the Prince of Darkness is a major antagonist in the crime-drama tv series Criminal Minds. He is a prolific serial killer and rapist who appears in the season five episode Our Darkest Hour and the season six episode The Longest Night. He was portrayed by veteran actor Tim Curry who also played the Lord of Darkness in Legend, Pennywise in IT, Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, King Chicken in Duckman, Taurus Bulba in Darkwing Duck, Cardinal Richelieu in The Three Musketeers, Ben Ravencroft in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Long John Silver in Muppet Treasure Island, Belial in The Legend of Atlantis, and Hexxus in Ferngully. Story Early Life and First Murders Billy had a very bad childhood, his mother Nora Flynn was a drug addict and a prostitute living with him in low-level class home in California. Billy would watch Nora having sex with her clients while inside a closet, Billy was constantly raped by Nora's clients for extra money. Years later, Billy killed both Nora and her client John for unknown reasons and was arrested and eventually released due to his age. Billy then became a burglar and later murderous rapist, during his killings, he would always left a scarred survivor behind. One of these scarred survivors was Matt Spicer and his sister Kristen, whose parents were murdered by Billy in July 28. 26 years later, Billy found a now adult (and detective) Matt via newspaper and discovered that he had a daughter, Ellie. Billy decided that he would destroy Matt's life once again by "murdering" Ellie. Second Murders and Death After returning to finish the job, Billy started a new killing spree based on his older one to attract Matt but instead attracted the BAU, killing people during nighttime. As a result of Billy's killing spree, it was decided that the whole Los Angeles gets eletricity power, however, this action unitentionally caused a massive blackout. Billy successfully kidnapped Ellie and Kristen, taking them to Matt's old house and killing the current resident in the process. Minutes later, Matt was shot in the chest by Billy and Ellie was later used by him as an accomplice. The team discovers that Billy's intention was not to murder Ellie but live with her due to his obsession. After realizing that he was hurting Ellie just like Nora hurted him, he released her and broke into a couple's home alone. Realizing that he was ambushed by the BAU and the police, he made a phone call, saying that Agent Derek Morgan should come to arrest him alone, after an emotional conversation with Morgan, he was eventually killed by him. Victims Body Count: 200+ *Nora Flynn *John *200 families *Joe Spicer *Sylvia Spicer *Gomez *Kohl *Gregory Everson *Colleen Everson *Annie Danzi *Unnamed Couple *Current Spicer Residence Owner *Kristin Spicer *Larry Simmons *Annette Simmons *Unnamed Male Motorist *Paul Farraday Trivia *His alias is also another name for The Devil. Navigation Category:Addicts Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminal Minds Villains Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Remorseful Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Suicidal Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains